


A Star Is Born

by merkintosh



Series: Nude Erections: The Porno [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bukkake, F/M, Filmmaking, Gangbang, Humor, Masturbation, Pornography, Series, bad dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merkintosh/pseuds/merkintosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His favorite video from Hal's Pleasure Palace was "Seeing White" starring Rita Cherry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Star Is Born

**Author's Note:**

> First written for a prompt at the GKM [here.](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/1414.html?thread=4966278#t4966278)

This was his favorite video from Hal's Pleasure Palace: "Seeing White." Inserting the DVD into the player, he used the remote to select his favorite scene and pressed play.

"Mmmm!" The girl with the short blonde bob said enthusiastically before staring directly into the camera. She pulled off of the thick erection in her mouth, her lips forming a perfect 'O' as saliva connected her tongue to the head.

Three other cocks were readily visible surrounding her head as she kneeled on the ground of what looked to be an industrial space. The plain tiled floor and stark white walls made him think they filmed this in an abandoned prison or hospital. He didn't care where they were though because this chick was hot with her small tits stuffed into a pale yellow bra and a tiny plaid skirt that barely covered her pussy. Hal always found the best sources for amateur porn and that's what made his shop the best in Ohio.

The camera pulled back and he saw how tiny she really was as she was eclipsed by the four buff men surrounding her head. They looked like muscled jocks or construction workers to him and they all jerked their shafts idly as they vied for position in her mouth.

The tan one with the shaved head grabbed her head and moved her to face his groin, setting her wig askew, "Come on Rita, suck it." She opened her mouth again and let him fuck her face for a minute before pulling back with a moan.

"Tell me how much you like this," The skinny Asian one said before rubbing his dick on her face, teasing her lips with the head.

"Oh, I'd have to say that I like this very much," Rita said with a cheery, pleasant voice. He loved her voice. "Of all the variations on fellatio, I believe that working together as a group makes for the most fu--"

That's when the broad-shouldered black man stepped in front of her and start fucking her face, interrupting what she was saying. She glared at him for a second as she tried to keep talking, her mumbled words coming out as quiet grunts until she closed her eyes and sucked him down. The camera shifted at this point to move to the right so she was back in the center of the screen.

The other guys stopped jerking for a second to slap their friend who was face-fucking Rita on the back. The really tall pale one got down to the floor behind Rita and lean his head on her shoulder as he moved his seemingly huge hand across her ribcage and underneath the cups of her bra, covering her breasts completely. Grinding against her back, his other hand lifted her skirt and rubbed across her pussy. He wished the camera would focus on that instead of her body or face sometimes, but it wasn't that kind of porno.

He wished it was though when he'd see the way her eyes widened when the man's fingers entered her pussy and began to thrust. The three men near her face kept switching dicks in her mouth while she moaned and hummed songs as she blew them (he tried to figure out the songs, but couldn't). She fidgeted more and more as the tall men fingerfucked her and left wet kisses across her shoulders.

"Oh, oh! I am about to climax!" Rita said, mouth coming off of the Asian man's dick in a hurry as she grit her teeth and writhed underneath the tall man's hands. The four men cheered as she moaned, desperately riding the fingers in her pussy.

While she was calming down, the rest of the men got down on the floor themselves, laying her out flat on her back on the tile floor, her blonde wig halo-ed around her face as she panted, her small tits heaving with every breath.

"This is your moment, Rita Cherry," The man with the shaved head said tauntingly, "Don't blow it."

Rita glared at him, "I hate bad puns." she said before opening her mouth to take the tall man's dick in her mouth. All four men were racing towards climax by now, jerking off with their hands or using her body to rut against. They rubbed her tits or neck as they searched for that extra piece of stimulation necessary to come.

The tall man in her mouth was the first, jerking out with a pop so he could squeeze his shaft as he came on her face. His semen landed across her lips and cheek as she grimaced against the wet feeling on her face. "This is my favorite part of fellatio. I need a come facial to really open up my pores." she said, her green eyes rolling.

The skinny Asian and the man with the shaved head were next, coming almost simultaneously on her forehead and nose, striping her face with more semen. He loved how it glistened on her skin and in the fringe of the bangs of her wig. He wondered what her real hair looked like.

The black man held out the longest and he came the most, jerking out rope after rope of semen on Rita's face. The four men congratulated themselves on a job well-done as Rita panted and struggled to sit up from the floor. The tall man helped her into a sitting position before moving out of the way of the camera as it zoomed in on her shiny face.

Rita gave a giant smile, her white teeth gleaming as much as the come on her face did. She tried to open her eyes, but her left was glued stuck with come so it only twitched as she mugged for the camera, ending the scene.

He couldn't wait to buy more Rita Cherry videos no matter what she did, whether it was hetero, lesbian, or plain freaky. She was his favorite pornstar.


End file.
